


Hinata Shouyo, Prince of the Sea

by Pastelhinata



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But everybody just thinks he's stupid, Daichi falls in love with a mermaid, F/F, Gay, Ghost pirate tsukki, Hinata tries to sound cool by using pirate slang, Im so excited to write this, M/M, Mermaid suga and oikawa, Pirate and mythical creature au, Scary lesbian pirate duo, Scary pirate hinata, Seasick kags, This is going to be so great guys i can feel it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelhinata/pseuds/Pastelhinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate au, very extensive, it has lotsa mermaids and gay people. There's also kind of a bit of tsukkiyama angst so prepare yourself. Major character death is only one person who comes back as a ghostie so don't worry. This is also my very first work!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! So glad you're reading this, i'm so excited to write it. Please leave your thoughts!

Kageyama was a very uninterested pirate. He didn't really care about who was invading what or whatever. Of course, he suddenly cared when he got shanghaied for the first time.

He knew he was in trouble when he saw the flag. The bright orange flag with the yellow sun. It was a cute design, but it struck fear in every pirate's heart. It was the flag of the prince of the sea. Hinata shouyo. The reason so many people out on the ocean were afraid of the color orange. And he knew why.

When the small boy was standing in front of him, he didn't know what to think.

"Hah! You're taken over, matey!"

Kageyama had an expression of pure disbelief. "Who... Are you?"

"You know who I am! Prince of the sea and stuff!"

"No, no, that can't be it... You're too small. You look like you're 15."

Hinata looked like his face was on fire. "But... It's me! The flag!"

Kageyama cocked his head. "An imitation, maybe? Though not a lot of people have hair like that..."

Hinata turned around to face his own crew. "Guys... Just tie him up"

Hinata's second in command, tadashi, stepped up with a nervous smile and a rope. "Please just comply. It'll be easier... Shouyo is persistent."

Kageyama was silent as he was tied up to the mast. "So what are you going to do? Kill us?"

Hinata giggled. "No! Just expanding my crew" he gave a sunny smile. "What's your name?"

"K...kageyama... Tobio..."

"Welcome to my crew, tobio. You're now at the top of the food chain." 

Tadashi tapped on his boss's shoulder. "Um... Sir... What?"

"Shh tadashi... I have a good feeling about this guy"

"So we aren't throwing them overboard?"

"SHH" He leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Tadashi... He's cute."

"Oh. Apologies, sir"

"Ah, tobio... I'm hungry. Where do you keep your food?" Hinata yawned and rubbed the back of his neck

Kageyama looked up. "Down below.. To the left." They were running out of food, they meant to dock in the nearest island today, but he had a feeling that wouldn't happen. Hinata came back from down below with a piece of bread in his mouth. "You need more food! Lets go into town today. Tadashi, steer the ship towards town"

Tadashi ran to the helm while hinata took out his knife and started untying kageyama. "I know some merchants in the nearest island, they'll get us some pretty good stuff"

Kageyama shook the ropes off of him and simply walked away, where the rest of his crew was. He came towards his second in command, Nishinoya.

"I just don't get it" Noya pondered. "Why are they being so nice to us?"

Kageyama sighed. "You know what, Noya?" He looked back at hinata giving his orders. "God knows."


	2. Land ho

Hinata jumped, so high in fact, Kageyama was afraid he would go off-kilter and fall overboard. "Land ho! Land ho!" He screamed  
Tadashi sighed. "Do you insist on saying that every time?"  
"We're pirates, Tadashi."  
"Apologies, sir."  
They docked their ship. "Tadashi, watch over tobio's crew and make sure they don't try anything. Tobio, come with me" he grabbed Kageyama's hand and pulled him onto land. Kageyama's legs wobbled, but Hinata was just fine, making impressive leaps and bounds like he always did.  
"I hope Kenma's here, he usually gives me a discount" Hinata opened the flaps on a large tent, going inside  
A tall man with messy black hair greeted them.  
"Helloooo! Welcome welcome! Looking for anything specific today?"  
Hinata stared at him. "And who the hell are you?"  
"Kuroo Tetsurou!"  
There was an awkward silence as Hinata continued to stare. He ripped his sword out of the sheath that was slung over his back and pointed the tip towards Kuroo. "What did you do with Kenma?"  
Just then, he heard a soft, quiet voice. "Shouyo?" The owner of the voice sat up from where he was kneeling below the counter. Hinata dropped his sword and ran to him, taking his friend in an embrace. "Kenma!"  
Kageyama never thought he'd see one of the most feared pirates like this. He wondered what made this scrappy merchant so special.  
"So Kenma, who's this guy?"  
Kenma blushed. "A friend... I could ask you the same, Shouyo..."  
"Oh, this guy? I just took over his ship like, just now. He was the captain. Might even be my new second in command, if he turns out better than Tadashi."  
Back at the ship, Tadashi shivered. "What's wrong?" One of the crew members, Sawamura, rubbed his back.   
"Nothing" Tadashi said quietly. "I just felt a little disturbance"  
"So..." Hinata trailed off. "Discounts?"  
"Sorry, no discounts for friends!" Kuroo said in a singsongy voice. Kenma gave him a glare.  
"Okay... Discounts for friends!"  
~~  
Hinata and Kageyama spent an hour or so in town, getting food and supplies for what Hinata called a "big expedition". As much as Kageyama was afraid to admit, it was a little fun. Hinata was full of enthusiasm, he got excited over just about everything. And as much as he hated to admit, it was cute.   
Hinata skipped back to the ship, holding Kageyama's wrist. He hated it, but hinata insisted that he "might run away". Kageyama didn't buy it.  
"You're back!" Tadashi smiled, sitting by the helm next to Noya. "Look, tobio" Hinata nudged him. "They're getting along!"  
Kageyama grumbled.  
"Hoist the anchor! Set sail!" Hinata yelled, voice dripping with enthusiasm.   
Sawamura reeled up the anchor, while tadashi steered the ship out of the dock.  
"So... Where are we going again?" Kageyama inquired  
Hinata gave him no answer, just a devious smile.  
~~  
It was a rough, choppy night. It was pouring buckets, so everybody was down below.  
Due to the boat rocking to an extreme extent, Kageyama was busy getting sick when everybody heard a rumble   
Hinata sprang up from his spot where he was napping. "Wuzzat??" He slurred, fear in his eyes. Tadashi yawned. "Just thunder, sir." Hinata sat up and hugged his knees, and Kageyama couldn't help but notice.  
"Oh brother... Don't tell me one of the most feared pirates in the world is afraid of thunder." Hinata looked back at him and scowled, but Kageyama kept pushing it. "Do you need your mommy because of sounds in the sky? Aww little baby Shouyo."  
Upon being made fun of and being called his first name by someone beneath him, Hinata snapped. "Sawamura, Tadashi, tie him up again."  
"Yes, sir!" The two said in unison, more than happy to oblige.  
"Wha- I-! I didn't mean-" Kageyama stuttered and squirmed, which was futile against Sawamura's strength. He pouted as he was being manhandled, but sat still nonetheless.   
"No more messing with me, or you get the axe" Hinata tried to sound nonchalant, but his voice shook. Kageyama could tell he was bluffing.  
~~  
It was a long, long trip. Kageyama couldn't help himself but ask over an over where they were going and when they would get there. The only answer he got was "you'll see".  
After a week, he heard a familiar yell. He still had no idea where he was.  
"Land ho! Tadashi, dock the ship!" He flashed his devious smile yet again. "Here we are, Tobio." He whispered. "Boy are you in for a wild ride"


	3. There's a ghost here!

Kageyama got up from his seat on the deck and looked over at the island. All in all, it was creepy-looking. "Where are we?"  
Hinata whispered sharply right in his ear, startling him. "There's a ghost here!"  
Kageyama jumped. "Geez, you don't have to do that" 

Hinata practically vibrated with excitement. "A ghost and some treasure!"  
"Ghosts aren't real, Hinata." He yawned. "They're probably just using it as a trick to hide the goods"  
"No, he's real, Tobio! Ghost pirate Kei! Few men have lived to tell the tale" he wavered his voice up and down and wiggled his fingers in Kageyama's face, imitating a ghost. He grumbled. "Don't believe what everyone tells you." But when he looked back, Hinata was gone. "Geez" he muttered to himself and climbed off the ship, wobbling. 

"T-tobio? Hold my hand again... So you... won't get away..." Hinata was trembling. Kageyama sighed and grabbed his wrist. "I know you're not afraid of me getting away"  
"Sh-shut up!"  
Kageyama practically dragged him into the heart of the island, shooing bugs away from his face. It was humid, and among the whole integrated crew there was a symphony of smacking sounds. A snake passed by their feet, and Tadashi shrieked. Kageyama swore his soul left his body for a second.   
They walked, and walked, and nobody really thought they would find anything, until they reached a cave. Hinata's shivering increased. "T-Tadashi... You go first"  
Tadashi put on his best 'I'm second in command and I'm not afraid of anything' face, and slowly walked in. 

It was dark, until he saw something glow, and heard a noise. "Who's there?" a cold male voice rang throughout the cave.   
"Y...ya...ma...guchi... T-Tadashi! Wh-who are you?" His voice shook with fear, and he didn't really want to hear an answer. He was hoping it was just Nishinoya messing with him. "Tsukishima Kei" the voice echoed. "Tsu... Tsuk...tsukk...i?" Tadashi struggled to pronounce the name of the voice. He heard an exasperated sigh. "Good enough."  
Tadashi walked forward, until he saw a faint form, and he assumed it was the ghost. He was sitting down on a rock, but Tadashi could tell that he was tall. He was handsome, with glasses and short light hair. He couldn't help but wonder if ghosts had the need for glasses, but of course, he didn't ask.  
Kei looked up at him. "What do you want?"  
"Well... Um... Mr. Tsukki, sir... I'm here with my crew and... Are you the ghost?" The words slipped out of his mouth, driven by raw curiosity. "Do I look alive to you?" an irritation in his voice caused Tadashi to back away a couple steps. "So, you heard about treasure, huh? Too bad, there's jack squat here. Those of your kind love to tell tall tales."  
"Of my kind..?"  
"Alive people."  
"Oh."  
"Why were you sent here?"  
Tadashi let the air fall silent for a second, and then he bowed as far down as he could. Kei was convinced that his head would touch his feet.  
"Please join our crew Mr. Tsukki sir!" He spat out the words so fast, they all kind of slurred together.  
"And why should I do that?" Kei raised an eyebrow.  
"Um... You see... My boss..."  
"That would be me!" Sang a voice from the open end of the cave.  
"Um... Yes... Him... He would like you to join us... We're already very feared and he thought if we had an actual ghost on board-"  
"Let me speak to your boss."  
"Y-yes, Mr. Tsukki sir! Right away sir!" He sprinted to the other side of the cave and grabbed Hinata, dragging him back

Upon seeing that the ghost looked like a total nerd, Hinata loosened up. "You wanna come or not?"  
"I see freckles isn't the only polite one" Kei remarked sarcastically.  
Upon being indirectly called polite, Tadashi beamed. Kei would have blushed if he had a body. He looked at Hinata, and then back at Tadashi, this happened a couple times before he spoke his answer.  
"No."  
Tadashi couldn't help but wonder if he did something wrong. Kei practically read his mind as he continued to speak.   
"It's carrot top. I don't like him"  
Tadashi looked up at him with his best 'I'm cute and I'm begging' face. "Please, Mr. Tsukki sir?" He swore he saw the hint of a smile on Kei's face. "You know what? Fine."  
The cave practically lit up from the smiles of the two rays of sunshine inside of it. All three stepped out, and over half of the crew let out a gasp. Mostly from Kageyama, who was one hundred percent sure that ghosts didn't exist.   
The crew started to walk back, Kei floating at Tadashi's side. "Um... Mr. Tsukki, sir... How long have you been dead?" He asked nervously, trying to make small talk. "Lost count." Kei sighed, uninterested. "And drop the 'Mr.' And the 'sir'. It's annoying."  
"Oh... Sorry"  
"Shut up, Yamaguchi"  
"Sorry, Tsukki" Tadashi smiled. Somehow, he felt happier than he had for a while, and it's not impossible that Kei felt the exact same way.


End file.
